Farmers utilize a wide variety of tillage implements to prepare soil for planting. Some such implements may include two or more sections coupled together to perform multiple functions as they are pulled through fields by a tractor. For example, field cultivators may be capable of simultaneously tilling soil and leveling the tilled soil in preparation for planting. Field cultivators may include frames that carry a number of ground-engaging tools, such as cultivator shanks for tilling the soil. The field cultivator may convert compacted soil into a level seedbed with a consistent depth for preparing the soil for planting of a crop. Grass or residual crop material disposed on top of the soil may also be worked into the seedbed so that it does not interfere with a seeding implement subsequently passing through the seedbed. Some field cultivators may also include an optional rear auxiliary implement for finishing the seedbed for seeding. For example, a rear auxiliary implement may include a spike tooth harrow, spring tooth harrow, rolling basket, etc., or any combination thereof.
Tillage implements are often folded to a transport position and driven on public roads from one agricultural work site to another agricultural work site. Tillage implements have been constructed to cover larger and larger swaths of land in a single pass, resulting in wider tillage implements. As a result, such tillage implements have also become larger once folded for transport. Tillage implements having large overall transport profiles may be difficult to transport, e.g., on public roads. For example, for very large tillage implements, a separate “escort vehicle” may be required when traveling on public roads. Additionally, large implements may be difficult to fit through doors or openings to indoor or covered storage areas.
Accordingly, a method and related system of reducing a transport height and/or a transport width of a multi-section tillage implement would be welcomed in the technology.